super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (SSDB)
Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump are two animal villains featured in the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. They are a Woozle and a Heffalump respectively, the primary antagonistic species of the film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Character Description Two bumbling thieves whom love to steal honey and ransom Kessie, Stan is the weasel-like purple creature. He is a calm, devious and intelligent Woozle who loves to be intimidating. While Heff is the orange elephant-like creature. Unlike Stan, Heff is loud, easily scared and idiotic which makes the duo seem less intimidating than usual. Their goal was to steal honey and ransom Kessie the young blue bird. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump both appear as playable villains from the Winnie the Pooh series. They fight as a tag team almost like the Ice Climbers but much more different. Stan is the quicker one with much agility, although his attacks are not that strong. Heff on the other hand is powerful but slow. Stan's Neutral Special is to drop a jar of honey. Stan's Side Special is to take a beehive and start shooting bees. Stan's Up Special is to use his tail as a spring. His Down Special is to blow a whistle, this summons Heff which will switch places with Stan. Heff's Neutral Special is to blow air from his trunk. Heff's Side Special is to do a charging tackle forward. Heff's Up Special is to use his trunk to shoot water and hover. Heff's Down Special is to blow a whistle and change places with Stan. Their in-game description here: STAN WOOZLE AND HEFF HEFFALUMP "Two thieves that love the smell of honey, Stan and Heff work in a teamwork that puts the Ice Climbers to shame greatly!" Attributes Stan is very quick and can jump high. His agility is also very high. His attacks normally focus on honey or being tricky. Heff on the other hand is very powerful but slow. His jumping is not that high unlike Stan's. His attacks normally focus on water, air or the ground. Moveset (Stan Woozle) *Neutral Attack: Stan does a one-two punch and ends it by biting. *Forward Tilt: Stan does a weak headbutt. *Up Tilt: Stan crouches and whips his tail upwards. *Down Tilt: Stan does a low tail whip. *Dash Attack: Stan delivers several punches. Unlike Luigi's dash attack, this one is far more powerful. *Forward Smash: Stan winds up his arm and then flings his arm forward as a powerful punch. *Up Smash: Stan puts a beehive on his head. He then knocks on the hive and many bees spout from it. Enemies caught in the bee swarm get poison damage. *Down Smash: Stan kicks forwards and backwards. *Neutral Air: Stan does a kick forward. *Forward Air: Stan uses an old shoe to whack forward. *Back Air: Stan uses his tail as a whip behind him. *Up Air: Stan bites upwards. *Down Air: Stan uses an old shoe to smash downwards. *Pummel: Stan punches the opponent. *Forward Throw: Stan places a beehive on the characters head. The victim will then run frantically until then being freed. Once freed, the character will then be sent flying. *Back Throw: Stan kicks the opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Stan uses a bat to whack the opponent upwards. *Down Throw: Stan pins the opponent down and starts stomping on them numerous times. *Floor (back): Stan claws forward and behind him. *Floor (front): Stan claws forward and behind him. *Floor (trip): Stan claws forward and behind him. *Edge (<100%): Stan quickly slashes forward with a bat. *Edge (100%*): Stan slowly climbs to the stage and slams his old shoe forward. *Neutral-Special: Stan throws a beehive forward. If the beehive reaches the ground, it will stay there and spawn bees that will attack other enemies. It will dissappear by time. If it lands on an opponent, it will stick to their head and start torturing them for a while. *Side-Special: Stan takes out a beehive and starts shooting bees forward. The bees do poison damage. *Up-Special: Stan uses his tail as a spring. The jump upwards does damage. If done on the air, Stan will just jump up really fast. *Down-Special: Stan blows a whistle and changes with Heff Heffalump. While changing, both are invincible to all damage except for blast zones. *Final Smash: Rise of the Bees!: Stan breaks a giant beehive and takes cover as many bees swarm the stage. The bees all do poison damage and are slightly more powerful than the ones used in normal attacks. Sometimes, the Queen Bee will appear. The Queen Bee will do much more damage and attempt to sting anyone near her. Taunts *Up: Stan tips his hat. *Side: Stan takes out a honey jar and eats it whole. He then throws it away. The jar can then be used as a throwable object. *Down: Stan gets on all fours and starts smelling something. On-Screen Appearance Stan and Heff appear from a door. Heff then disappears and leaves Stan to fight. Cheer *Female Voices: Stan! *Male Voices: Woozle! *Female Voices: Stan! *Male Voices: Woozle! Victory Themes A sneaky and thieving tune remix of the Winnie the Pooh theme. Victory Poses *Stan and Heff both appear. Stan grabs Heff's trunk and tells him to shush. *Stan and Heff both appear. Stan starts laughing but then starts coughing in which Heff starts patting the Woozle's back. *Stan appears alone. Stan looks at all sides as if looking for someone. Moveset (Heff Heffalump) *Neutral Attack: Heff swings his trunk. *Forward Tilt: Heff does a small kick. *Up Tilt: Heff swings his trunk upwards in an arch. *Down Tilt: Heff sweeps his trunk on the floor. *Dash Attack: Heff falls down. *Forward Smash: Heff uses his belly to deliver a strong attack. *Up Smash: Heff spouts water upwards with his trunk. *Down Smash: Heff sits down, doing a ground shockwave. *Neutral Air: Heff does a spin in the air. *Forward Air: Heff karate chops forward. *Back Air: Heff kicks behind him. *Up Air: Heff shoots wind from his trunk. The wind does a bit of damage and will blow the opponent upwards. *Down Air: Heff will do a ground-pound. This can be canceled by doing any other attack as this attack will leave Heff falling down until he reaches the ground. *Pummel: Heff strangles the opponent with his trunk. *Forward Throw: Heff throws the opponent away with his trunk. *Back Throw: Heff throws the opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Heff throws the opponent upwards. *Down Throw: Heff throws the opponent down and quickly sits on him or her. *Floor (back): Heff spins around. *Floor (front): Heff spins around. *Floor (trip): Heff spins around. *Edge (<100%): Heff quickly uses his body to attack when he climbs up. *Edge (100%+): Heff slowly climbs to the stage and swipes his trunk forward. *Neutral-Special: Heff shoots out air from his trunk. While doing this, Heff starts moving his fingers on his trunk as if it was a trumpet. *Side-Special: Heff charges forward. *Up-Special: Heff shoots water downwards. This makes Heff hover upwards for a while. The water damages other characters. *Down-Special: Heff switches places with Stan. *Final Smash: Heffa Wooza: Heff strikes a pose as many Heffalumps and Woozles enter the stage. The Heffalumps do good damage while the Woozles are speedy enough to do consecutive damage. Taunts *Up: Heff takes out an umbrella while he shoots water upwards. *Side: Heff drinks out of a honey jar full. *Down: Heff dances around for a bit. On-Screen Appearance A door appears and Stan and Heff exit out of it. Stan leaves and Heff gets into a fighting pose. Cheer *Female Voices: Heff! Heff! Heffalumps! Heff! Heff! Heffalumps! Victory Themes A somewhat jazzy and "fat" sounding theme remix of the Winnie the Pooh theme. Victory Poses *Heff starts squeezing Stan on his chest. *Heff shakes Stan's hand. While shaking it, Stan is being raised up and down but Heff seems not to care, *Heff appears alone. Heff drinks out of a honey jar and appears giddy. Event Matches *Event 8: Who Took My Honey?!: As Winnie the Pooh, defeat Stan and Heff in the 100 Acre Woods level. *Event 23: Conspiring Trouble: As Br'er Rabbit, protect Winnie the Pooh from Br'er Fox and Stan and Heff. *Event 29: Miny-Antagonis: Defeat some minor antagonists. Role in Story Mode Stan and Heff both appear as main antagonists of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. They are quite sneaky in the game and far less comical than before. They both seem to be good friends with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Stan: What have you got there sweet-cheeks? Must be something valuable I'm sure of it!" Stan to Elastigil. "Heff: Whoops! I think I messed that up there Stan" Heff to Stan after failing to catch Dipper. "Stan: I am not payed enough to do these stupid things!" Stan getting annoyed. Costumes *Stan and Heff: Their normal appearance. *Check and Stripe: Stan in a checkered appearance and Heff in a striped one. *Polka and Zig: Stan in a polka-dot appearance and Heff in a zig-zag appearance. *Star and Flame: Stan with a star pattern and Heff with a flame pattern. *Wave and Vert: Stan with a wavy line pattern and Heff in a vertical line pattern. Trivia *Stan and Heff are the only characters to fight as a team. *Unlike the Ice Climbers, Stan and Heff fight as a tag team. Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:SSDB Villains Category:SSDB Characters Category:MoleFreak23